


Father's Day

by how_obscure



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_obscure/pseuds/how_obscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne reflects on things he wants during a certain holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

The first two Father’s Days weren’t so bad; little Lucy Tam weren’t really old enough to understand the whole holiday thing. But this year it had been different. She was three and knew that it was a special day for daddies. First thing in the mornin’ she had helped her ma to make breakfast, standin’ up on a stool with a bitty apron on. They took it to Simon in his room an’ everything. Then, she spent the whole day colorin’ him pictures and makin’ ridiculous necklaces out of molded protein cereal. He got extra hugs ‘n’ kisses and Kaylee just kept beamin’ like it the sweetest thing in the ‘verse. In fact, everyone onboard made some kind o’ remark about how special the day was. Yeah, they were just makin’ a big deal for the little one, but that didn’t keep him from feelin’ just a mite jealous. He tried to pretend just bein’ Uncle Jayne was okay by him. He even tried to keep up the big, mean mercenary act every once in a while, growlin’ at Lucy an’ all. 

Truth was, well, he wanted that. It weren’t just about the presents or the breakfast in bed neither. He wanted some little piece of him an’ River to take care of and to look all admirin’ at him, give him hugs, and shower him with kisses. He wanted tickle fights and piggyback rides. Hell, he wanted tea parties! He wanted all the everyday love that came with a child. The hardships, well, he’d take those too. He knew that was part of it. 

He’d thought about kids before then, but that day had strengthened his desire, makin’ it real solid-like. Three months gone and he was still thinkin’ on it. Every little thing Lucy did seemed to make him wish he and River could have somethin’ so special. He just needed to think of how to bring it up with her.

He sat in the galley thinking about that very matter when River came in and sat down on his lap. She wrapped his arms around her waist, settling his hands, with hers, on her stomach. Turning to face him with warm eyes and a soft smile, she whispered, “Happy Father’s Day.”


End file.
